1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of vending machines, and more particularly to an automatic vending machine with a heat insulation function for rapidly selling fast foods and beverages.
2. Description of Related Arts
The conventional vending machines are mostly for selling beverages. After inserting banknotes or coins, the customer selects a desired beverage. Then the beverage rolls from an internal repository to a bottom outlet of the vending machine through a tunnel. However, the structure is not suitable for selling fast food.
Fast food is mainly for the modem fast-paced people who require nutrition, taste and convenience. A conventional method is running a restaurant. Although the conventional restaurants have a variety of styles, levels and tastes, and are basically able to satisfy the customers, the conventional restaurants still have the disadvantages of low efficiency, crowded seats and far distances. In addition, most customers want to eat delicious foods with a proper temperature at any time, while the conventional restaurants are not able to provide foods anytime and anywhere. Besides, if the customer needs to quickly finish the meal because of facing a transfer during a trip or lacking time, even the nearest fast food restaurant is not able to immediately provide the foods. For the issue, a self-service fast food vending machine was designed and applied for patent. The self-service fast food vending machine, whose application number is CN201110043374.8, comprises: a food supply and storage system, a food thermal insulation and moisture system, a food heating system, an ordering and billing system, and a food sorting and output system, which are connected to an external power source through a wire. Fast foods are pre-stored in the vending machine by an operator, and a thermal insulation and moisture environment is maintained. After the customer orders and pays for a food, the ordered food is sorted and sent to the food heating system. Then the heating system is activated and is controlled by a thermostat or a delay control switch. The food is outputted after satisfying eating requirements, in such a manner that the self-service fast food is produced and provided for the customer. The foods stored in the machine should be pre-cleaned and processed in a semi-finished or finished form. The foods provided and packages thereof can be various. In the meantime, the self-service fast food vending machine can be simplified and converted into a coin-operated food heating machine. The heating function can be expanded, and a security function as well as an advertising function can be added. The self-service fast food vending machine can be placed in office buildings, industrial parks, railway stations, docks, business circles and other crowded places. However, the self-service fast food vending machine needs food processing, sorting, packaging and heating, and still fails to meet the user requirement of rapidly obtaining the fast food.